Get your hands off me!
by Narkiss
Summary: Harry is ready to face death, but Voldemort has quite different plans for the captured boy...and soon the dark lord proves his struggling enemy, that hatred and lust aren't that far from each other...
1. Chapter 1

**This is YAOI. Boys love. Don't like, don't read. **

**Takes place at the end of the 7th book,(If you HAVEN'T read, then DON'T read this fic. Spoiler.) when Harry, after realizing that he is a Horcrux, goes to face his death. Harry/Voldemort SLASH, I tried to keep them in character, but when writing a H/V fic, it's quite hard to do so….anyways, Enjoy!^-^**

* * *

><p>Harry Potter was walking up to the tall figure, who was wearing black robes and an amused expression over his snakelike face... Harry Potter was walking up to his death.<p>

'The boy who lived…' the venom was dripping from the older man's words, but Harry didn't care anymore. He slowly closed his eyes, waiting for the other to lift his wand, waiting for the well-known, dreaded words, the killing spell… but nothing has happened.

Could it be that he was already dead?... But as he opened his eyes, Harry had to realize that he was very alive, still standing there, in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, the Death Eaters standing around, waiting…the only difference was, that Voldemort was right in front of him, glaring deep into his eyes, and Harry wanted desperately to grab his wand…but he stopped himself.

It should be over. Now.

'You came…' he hissed, slowly, quietly. 'But of course…Harry Potter, the rescuer of his friends and the whole wizarding world…oh yes, exactly how I expected…'

'Kill me already!' spat Harry. It was hard enough to do this- he didn't have more strength for humiliating games.

The man in front of him gave him a wry smile with his lipless mouth, and Harry felt that something was not quite right.

'Why, Potter, somehow I can't grasp your sudden suicidal will… ' the man's face drew closer to his, and Harry had to fight back his urge to step back. He could feel the warm breath of Voldemort, and he struggled to keep still.

'Of course, I would be delighted to hear that Dumbledore's favourite boy realized that he didn't stand a chance against me…' Voldemort, with a sudden movement grabbed Harry's chin, his long, spiderlike fingers forcing his mouth to open, his dark nails leaving marks over his skin.

'But that wouldn't be you, Potter. ..not without a fight…' he hissed, and Harry had enough. He stared back into those pitiless eyes, and with a sudden movement he freed his face from the man's hand.

'I'm here to die, this is what you 've always wanted, isn't it? This is why you sent that bloody message, right, Riddle? Then finish it already'

Voldemort raised his wand in an instant, and Harry was sure this had to be it, he had angered him enough to finish him off for good…

'Crucio!'

Unexpected, incredible pain took over Harry's body…he hit the ground fast, shaking uncontrollably as white-hot knives pierced every tiny inch of his skin…so this is it…his teeth clenched together so hard that they could've been easily broken….of course, Voldemort wants to play with him before finishing him off…Harry wanted to scream in agony, and maybe he was…he couldn't be sure what was really happenning anymore, when suddenly the pain subdued, and he was there, lying on the ground, motionless…

He could hear the Death Eaters clapping, cheering, laughing…he couldn't care less…

'Don't call me by that filthy name.' he could hear Voldemort's hiss, and all of a sudden Harry found it absurdly funny, that the dark lord was so sensitive about being called by his given name…and then, the Gryffindor grew stronger inside him, and he conjured all his force to speak.

'How brave…being scared of a name, Tom…'

This time he wasn't even surprised of the pain coming. He expected it, of course…and although experiencing the Cruciatus course again made him swear and hate himself to the bone for causing himself this, he couldn't help feeling that at least, he wouldn't bow to him, not even in death…no, he thought, now screaming on the top of his lungs, he wouldn't…

And again, it was over. It was a bliss, such an awkard sensation, and suddenly it felt so comfortable to lie on that muddy ground…

'Lord Voldemort is not scared of anything, Potter.'

Harry heard that voice coming from way too close, and as he blinked, he could see the man bending over his helpless body.

'Get up, boy.'

But it was easier said than done.

'I SAID get up!' Voldemort howled in rage, and as he directed his wand at Harry, the boy could feel the sensation of floating, up from the ground, freely, without gravitation to pull him down and hurt him more… But the bliss of weightlessness only lasted for some seconds, and Harry's feet hit the ground. He needed all his force to keep his balance and not to fall down again, pathetically, like some weird marionette doll.

'Why don't you get out your wand, Potter?' Voldemort asked furiously. Clearly he wanted a show.

'Maybe I don't want that! Maybe I don't want to fight with you here anymore!' Harry snapped. Obviously he couldn't possibly tell the dark lord, why indeed he wants to die…no, why he _has to_ die. 'Just let it be over, fack it!'

The next thing that happened was quite surprising. Voldemort let out a high pitched, joyous laugh. Sure, it must be happy times for him to see his enemy like this, but why so sudden…?

But the answer was soon to came, which horrified Harry to the depths of his soul.

The man stepped close to him, again, his mouth still twitching from his previous laughter, as he pushed his finger, strongly, cruelly to his scar.

Harry bit on his tongue hard- this time he tried to fight the inevitable torture, but he couldn't help letting out an agonizing moan.

'Does this ring a bell, Potter?'

'I don't know what you are talking about…' mumbled Harry, as the man withdrew his finger.

'The connection. The bond.'

Harry's eyes grew wider and wider…it can't be happening…

'Have you ever wondered why it's there? Or…your ability to speak Parseltongue…your dreams…'

The boy's face mutated in shock. No way…

'But of course, you know what's the reason behind all these things, don't you Potter?' Voldemort sticked out his purplish tongue and licked his own white lips, as if preparing for a feast. 'That's the reason you want me to kill you…'

Harry felt as if the whole world could have come crushing down on him. He knew. Voldemort knew the truth about the Horcrux…

'Yes, Potter. I know.'

And at that moment, Harry felt like there was nothing else that he could do…but before he could have contemplated on his options, he saw Voldemort pointing his wand at him, muttering something, and all went black.

* * *

><p>Harry slowly opened his eyes, feeling some numb pain in his lungs everytime he took a breath…but then, it means, he was still alive...<p>

Realization dawned on him. Of course he was still living, because Voldemort would never destroy the beholder of his Horcrux.

He was sitting on a chair, his hands tied back, his wand was taken. The room he was kept in was huge – it rather looked like a Hall of a mansion, with marble floor and a huge fireplace, where the orange flames of the fire played vividly.

He heard footsteps from behind, but his ropes didn't let him turn back. His heart started to beat faster as the footsteps were coming closer and closer, and Harry knew, that whoever it was, that person was standing just behind his back…

'I do hope that Harry Potter enjoys my hospitality.' It was a high pitched sound, and Harry knew very well whom it belonged to.

'What the hell do you want to do with me, Voldemort?' Harry tried to keep his voice calm, but it was an almost impossible task. Suddenly he could feel cold, spider like fingers touching his face from both sides, slowly caressing, making small circles on his chins, and Harry felt sick. It was disgusting and unsettling, as the man who was standing right behind him cupped his face, caressing like a lover, or more like, a predator who enjoyed playing with the hopeless prey.

'Get your hands off me!' The boy cried out at last,expecting pain, punishment, but Voldemort seemed to _want_ his disapproval. He gave him a short laughter, then bent down, pushing his lips to Harry's ears.

'Well well, that's a good question, indeed, Harry. Since I only need your body to remain existing, I could break and destroy your soul…I could lock you away in a small dark room, tied to this chair and watch you give up your sanity…I could do that, very well…

Harry struggled, as much as his ropes let him, to pull his face away from the man, but Voldemort stopped caressing him, and hold his head tightly, making it unable to move as he continued to whisper in his ear.

'But that wouldn't be that much fun, now would it be?' With that, the dark lord did something incredible, unexpected and deeply unwanted. Harry could feel as something wet touched his earlobe…and he felt the urge to vomit as Voldemort thrust his tongue deep into the boy's ears, holding his head still, forcing his enemy to bear.

'You are SICK!' Harry shouted as suddenly Voldemort let go off him. The boy was breathing heavily, as Voldemort finally appeared in front of his eyesight, walking up to him.

'Why, thank you, Potter.' he said slowly, as he bent down, placing his tomb-white hands on the two armrests of the chair, making Harry feel utterly imprisoned. 'But if I'm sick, what does that make you…?'

Harry couldn't possibly prepare himself for what was coming, not in years, not even in one lifetime. Because the next second the dark lord grabbed his hair and pushed his lips to meet his.

Voldemort's mouth was cold, and his thin lips were merciless, as they opened, and no matter how Harry tried to fight against it, his tongue slid through the boy's mouth, penetrating him, sliding in and out, conquering his tongue.

He tried to break free, to gasp for air, but Voldemort took a strong grip on his brown locks, pulling them so tightly that his head was aching. The kiss was humiliating, aggressive and wet: Voldemort's long tongue discovered every tiny part of Harry's mouth, and he didn't mind using his pointed teeth to show the boy who had the upper hand.

As soon the boy realised that Voldemort is aiming to humiliate and posess him, he felt the urge to fight back, to show him he is not going to be just a mere lifeless puppet of his…

…so, as if thinking that this would be his only option to duel him, he kissed the dark lord back. Voldemort seemed to be taken aback for a second by the boy's reaction,but it just made him want to conquer the boy even more.

Harry pushed his tongue against the man's, trying hard to send him out of his mouth, and when he couldn't quite succeed in that, he broke into Voldemort's mouth…he didn't care that the man's teeth were hurting him, he kissed with his full force, duelling with the man in this quite grotesque weapon of choice.

Minutes could've passed, when finally Voldemort tore away from their kiss, standing up in his full might, staring down at the boy in amusement, his eyes showing a tad disbelief. Harry bravely returned his gaze, his breathing was heavy and his face was wet.

'Very well, Potter. I'm going to enjoy this more than I could've imagined.' he said, then he pulled out his wand and directed at the boy he has just kissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh well, I wrote it in one swing, I'm very well aware that many mistakes and errors can occur. <strong>

**Oh and if someone was labouring under the delusion that this story would go somewhere, nope, this is_ not_ that story. This is not the 8th Harry Potter book, no proper plot, simply Voldemort molests Harry. Nothing more, nothing less. As I've already stated in an other fic of mine, YAY for sexual harassment! XD (Only as a joke. Don't try it out at home.)**

**I love reviews!**

**Ta,**

**Narkiss**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is YAOI. Boys love. Don't like, don't read. Harry Potter/Voldemort. Enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

><p>Harry was prepared for the worst, but as Voldemort muttered something, he could feel a rough tug on his hands, and the ropes that had kept him tied were falling to the floor.<p>

What…? The boy slowly extended his arms, stretching them, enjoying the sensation that blood started to flow back to the freed fingers.

'Manners, Potter. You should say thank you, don't you think?' Voldemort's lips mercilessly curled into a grin, and Harry could feel just how much this man was enjoying himself. Harry, to the dark lord's surprise, nodded, then stood up, and walked up to his enemy, as if struggling to find the right words… But just as he got closer to the man, he suddenly throw his hands at him, grabbing his front robes, tossing him backwards with all his fury that had built up in him in the past minutes….hours…seven years.

His current position didn't last longer than seconds, of course. Voldemort reacted incredibly fast, and Harry soon felt his back hitting the cold wall of the hall, with the older man's hands placed on the wall on both sides of his exhausted body, blocking his possible escape routes.

'What a unique way of saying thank you…' Came the hiss from the man's mouth, and Harry felt his breathing getting heavier. 'Now now, how should I punish the boy-who-lived for that?' Having said that, he slowly lowered one of his hands to Harry's shoulder…like a venomous spider, his fingers crawled lower, to his chest, caressing his skin through the fabric of Harry's robes, occasionally pushing his greyish nails deep into the boy's body.

'Avada Kedavra…Cruciatus…whatever, just don't kiss me again!' Harry snapped back fiercely, his eyes glowing from hatred, not caring much about the consequences of his cheekiness.

Harry's head was shot backwards, hitting the stone wall so hard that he almost fainted. Voldemort's face was just about an inch away from his, and he needed all his power to return the gaze coming from the deep red eyes.

'If I were you, I would moderate myself and learn to behave…Clearly the former Headmaster of Hogwarts didn't teach you that…'

Voldemort drew even closer, their lips were almost touching, and as the older wizard spoke, Harry felt the hot breath tickling his skin…he winced at the sensation, trying to compose himself.

'Now, Potter, when I see an innocent soul like yours, I feel the urge to break them in…I'm going to bring you to your knees, boy, and you will be begging for more…'

Voldemort licked the sealed lips of the boy, slowly penetrating the entrance of his mouth, menacingly, as if promising that there would be soon more to come.

'You wish!' Harry managed to mutter the words, but the dark lord seemed way too calm.

'We'll see about that.' The dark wizard nodded slowly, then suddenly turned away from him, letting the boy free. He walked up to the middle of the room, as if deeply contemplating on something.

'Harry, correct me if I'm wrong, but you couldn't stop me with that heroic act of yours, walking up to your death in the Forbidden Forest. I can see that the presence of a much greater and darker wizard might've had an effect on your head, but you seem to forget that Hogwarts is under my control. Your friends…your classmates…your teachers…_everyone_.'

Harry had a very bad feeling about where this was going.

'With one word I can kill them all…or, better, torture them until they lose their minds, and then kill them…'

'Fack YOU!' Harry bellowed in disgust.

'Consider yourself as a hero. You can save them. That's what you have always wanted, no, Potter?'

'MORON!'

Voldemort turned back to him quite suddenly, and the blood froze in Harry's veins as the wizard's eyes found his. Then, slowly, almost whispering, the man formed the words:

'Kiss me.'

It was a clear order, and Harry wanted to shout out in rage, but he shut himself up. It was similar, he thought, to conjuring a Patronus…he had to drift his thoughts away from the terrible truth, the present, and think of something good, something joyful, something _happy_….He had to think of his friends. He was absolutely not sure if the man would keep his word, meaning, that if he acted obediently, he would spare them, but he had to try. If he was willing to give up his life for them before, now this is the least he can try…no matter how appaling this whole concept seemed…

…so Harry Potter, the boy who lived, started walking up to his enemy. With every bloody footstep he became closer to the dark lord, and he formed tight fists from his hands…_focus, focus on Ron, and Hermione…_One more step, and he was there, right in front of him. _Think of them, Harry_…

And the boy closed his eyes as tight as he could, turning his head towards the dark lord, taking a deep breath, then pushed his lips againt the dark wizard's mouth.

This was it. Without question, the most awkward bloody moment in his whole life.

For a long moment he kept his lips in the weird position, pushing them against Voldemort's mouth, quite clueless what he should do next. Maybe this is enough….maybe, for now…when Harry was just about to move away, he could hear a rather clear voice in his head that didn't belong to him.

'_This is what you call a kiss, Potter?'_

Harry was pissed off with the clear violation of his mind, but this rage, that roared inside him had to be calmed down, for the sake of his friends…_alright, I'm gonna give you a bloody kiss that you would regret asking for…_

Harry's tongue literally broke through the man's lips, thrusting in so deep that the boy rather hoped the man would choke from it…unfortunately, this was not the case, and as Harry continued swirling his tongue up against Voldemort's one, the man threw one of his arms around the boy's neck, pulling his body up against his. Quite surprisingly, Voldemort's body was not cold and snakelike, like Harry would've thought, but rather warm and masculine…

Harry's mind was too reserved with trying to fight the man's tongue in the silent, wet duel, so that he couldn't really notice some rather unnerving things.

For example, how his own heart was beating at the speed of light, or how his stomach felt a weird sensation very similar to apparating, or the sad fact that something inside him started to feel unbearably warm…

Harry, without thinking, instinctively grabbed Voldemort's shoulders, pulling him closer, brushing his body up against the man's and that was the second when Voldemort broke their kiss, and Harry, feeling as if he had just woken from a spell, immediately stepped back, getting his hands off the man.

His mouth was open, trying to fit as much air into his pitiful lungs as much he could, while he felt shock and disgust. Did he really wanted to draw this wizard closer…_no, he was just doing his task_, he tried to calm himself down, but he couldn't help noticing that something in his pants grew hot…

'My, my, Potter, just how much do you enjoy my kiss?…' Voldemort hissed, as he turned on his heels and strolled out of the room, leaving Harry standing there alone with his shocking, blaming thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's pretty short…oh well, I have many exams(two universities, duh). I wrote it pretty fast, not much free time, so please bear with the possibly- and most likely- occuring mistakes. xD It's a pretty nice recreation, even if I'm bloody tired from my studies, just writing about Voldie molesting Harry makes me feel refreshed- xD Yay for yaoi and sexual harassment as a therapy! ^-^<strong>

**Also, I would like to say thank you to all my dear reviewers. Reviews are always greatly appreciated^-^ Thanks for the many favs and alerts too. It's unbelievable, seeing that I post this story yesterday night…but if you, my dear reader, got to this point, then don't forget to click on that little button over there and leave a review…**

**Ta!**

**Narkiss**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is YAOI. Boy's love. Don't like, don't read. Harry Potter/Voldemort. Enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

><p>Harry was standing there for a long time, alone, unmoved and untouched, while the chaos in his head made him feel like he was just about to get lost in the middle of a freaking tornado, his heartbeats were racing at the speed of light, and he couldn't just simply pick one of his heated emotions…<em>anger…hatred…regret<em>…and, although he was struggling to admit it, _lust_.

_So what now? Am I going to act like some friggin' puppet for him?_

But Harry knew very well that he would do anything for his friends…and also, that he would never give up the fight, even though he had to admit he had no bloody idea how he could keep on fighting like this.

Harry wasn't sure how much time could've passed, minutes, hours, or maybe days, when the doors opened and a tall, bald man in black robes stepped in to the halllike room. Harry immediately stood up, trying to look as self-conscious and fierce as he could, while Voldemort walked casually up to the long marble table that stood in the middle of the place, and took a seat, without even looking at the boy.

'Come here, Harry.'

The cold voice sent chills up his spine, and he took a deep breath, forming fists from his hands, when he finally obeyed. When he reached Voldemort, the man still didn't waste a glance at the boy-who-lived, just leisurely rest his chin on his own hand, as if observing some kinda play.

'I'm here, you bastard.' Harry spit, and he immediately cursed himself for not being able to stop his tongue. He prepared himself for the pain, but Voldemort didn't seem to care at the moment.

'Sit on the table.' The clear order came in a snakelike hiss, but Harry was unfortunate enough to understand parseltongue. He clenched his teeth, naming Voldemort everything he could think of in his mind, while shoving one of the chairs away from his way as he sat on the table.

' No, Harry, not there.'

Harry Potter was really close to kick the table to the calmly sitting man, but he stopped himself, trying to use the method from earlier- _think of your friends_….He jumped down from the table with a loud stomp, staring into the face of Voldemort quizzically.

' Then where, if I may ask? I'm not such a good legilimens, if you haven't realized it yet!' Harry spat, and he knew, he shouldn't lose his composure, but what the hell, it wasn't that easy. Not when you were facing your own enemy.

Voldemort slowly motioned to the table just in front of him with his long fingers, and Harry froze for a second. What the hell…?

_Hermione…Ron…_he climbed up, and now he felt like this day really wanted to outwin the most weird and awkward moments in his life. He was sitting on a table, while just in front of him, in the middle of his legs sat his archenemy.

'Very well, Potter. Now unzip your trousers.'

'WHAT?' Harry shouted without even realizing it, but this time the dark lord's answer followed his comment immediately, as inconceivable pain striked his body. When it stopped, his was gripping the edge of the table, trying not to simply fall down to the lap of the dark lord.

'When will you learn, that you must obey me, Potter?' With that, the man grabbed his wand, and pointed it at Harry's trousers. The boy stared back in fear, when suddenly he felt the material being ripped of his body…Voldemort slowly lowered his wand, and, as if an invisible knife would have made its way on the boy's trousers, the fabric came apart, leaving his personal parts ungracefully exposed.

'Stop it!' Harry hissed in anger and in parseltongue, but he didn't move. When Voldemort finished with his work, he looked at the boy's manhood, observing it, and Harry couldn't help feeling as if he was some kind of soulless plant in a flower shop.

'Touch yourself.' The words were dripping maliciously from Voldemort's lips, and Harry could see that the man got a sly smile. This annoyed the boy beyond belief, and as his mind processed what Voldemort had said, he wanted to shout out as loudly as he could, in his mind naming Voldemort the worst things he could come up with, whilst slowly hovering his right hand above his member…

'Calling me these names, Harry, does it make you feel hot?'

Harry blinked a second. _Quit messing with my thoughts, you bastard jerk!_

'Do it Potter. I don't have the whole day.'

Harry gripped himself, and as he saw Voldemort satisfied smirk, he forced himself to close his eyes. Harry couldn't stand watching this bizarre scene, and as he slowly started to move his hand, holding onto his member, he felt a hand touching his face.

Voldemort's long fingers slowly caressed the boy's chin, then suddenly his middle finger made a way through his lips, getting inside of the boy's mouth. Harry tried to yank his head away, but Voldemort's cold words reached him before he could've done anything.

'I don't see you enjoying this, Potter. Should I help you or are you gonna do it properly?'

Harry grabbed his penis tightly, and without knowing what he was doing, he slowly started to suck on the man's finger, trying hard to forget whose finger that is. His tongue circled around the long digit, and he could feel his member getting fully erected in his hands…He felt a shock of guilt and disgust at himself, but this wasn't the time to stop…

He intrepidly opened his eyes, just to find Voldemort's slit like pupils staring at him in a very unknown way…he could see the dark lord's chest heaving rather harshly, and that was the second when Harry had lost his control. He was stroking his pink manhood with incredible speed, his tongue dancing around the man's finger that was being pulled out of his mouth and pushed back in constantly, he could feel hot sweatdrops forming on his forehead…

…and he knew he could come, that he_ would_ come in any second, he was so close, too close to stop, too close to think about anything else, _yes_, the bliss was coming so fast and so close, he was just about to come, when…

'NO!' Harry cried out in agony as suddenly Voldemort's finger slipped out of his wet mouth, grabbing his wand and whispering some unknown spell, that formed a tiny little black ribbon around the boy's painfully erected manhood, not letting him reach his satisfaction.

Harry was in pain, beyond belief. It was grotesque, it was bizarre, it was disgusting and simply cruel, his mouth was wide open, his heart was racing, his hands were glued to his member, but he was helplessly unable to do anything.

It was true: he was completely at the dark lord's mercy. Voldemort tilted his head to the side, looking up and down on his prey, his lipless mouth curled into a wry smile.

'Now tell me Harry, what do you want? Do you want to come? Oh surely, you do.' His smile grew into a vicious, short laugh and Harry gritted his teeth.

'Then be a polite boy, Harry, and beg me.'

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to all my dear reviewers, and for all the favs and alerts!^-^ I feel honoured!<strong>

**I'm still pretty much in the middle of my exams, so I'm sorry guys for the late update, and also, please bear with the mistakes, I do it in my free time and believe me, that is quite limited at the moment^-^**

**Hope you enjoyed as much as Harry did, reviews are always loved an appreciated!**

**Ta!**

**N**


End file.
